Love U Betta or F U Betta?
by Rose-loves-Dimitri
Summary: It's karaoke night at the Academy and Tasha has a surprise for Dimitri...wonder what surprise could send Rose and her friends into a fit of hysterical laughter AND scar Dimitri? Read to find out and Review! Before Graduation. Ending of Shadow Kiss never happened! Was oneshot now continued. I don't own Vampire Academy or the song 'F U Betta/Love U Betta'
1. Karaoke Night

**I don't own anything from VA, Richelle Mead does! I also don't own the song Love/F U Betta by Neon Hitch.**

**ROSE POV**

It was karaoke night at the Academy. It was a farewell-type party for seniors graduation tomorrow.

Tomorrow would also be the day that Dimitri and I announced are relationship in front of the entire school. Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia and Eddie already know.

The school was sitting on our lunch tables in the cafeteria while people went up to sing. On my table, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia (she came back from Court to visit), Eddie, Tasha (Christian's aunt) and Dimitri were sitting along with _moi_ of course.

Tasha was blabbing on and on about a song she was going to sing for a special someone…like we didn't know who that was.

"I'll be right back guys. I need to get some fresh air," I lied, knowing Dimitri would come after me to see if I was alright or not.

They murmured their responses and I walked out.

The cool air felt good on my skin and I just stood there enjoying the beautiful night sky. Soon enough, I felt large arms circle my waist.

"You okay Roza?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm fine; I just needed to warn you about Tasha's song. It's for you."

"What? How do you know?"

"She still likes you, Comrade. So, don't say I didn't warn you, if she comes too close to you and I punch her or something." Dimitri spun me around in his arms so I was looking at him.

"You know that I love you right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Then you don't need to worry about Tasha. I only like you as a friend. Now let's get back before you're friends think we're off having sex or making out somewhere," he joked.

"I'm rubbing off on you Comrade!" I exclaimed as we walked in together…just in time for Tasha.

"So…were you guys off making out, having sex or just talking?" asked Lissa.

"LISSA! Really? I thought Sparky would be the one to ask! Anyways to answer you, we were JUST TALKING," I responded.

"HA! In your faces, hand over the money boys and gal," Lissa exclaimed. Mia, Eddie, Christian and Adrian handed Lissa $20!

"YOU GUYS MADE A BET ON US? Geez…" I said.

"Hi everybody! I'm going to sing 'Love U Betta' by Neon Hitch. This is dedicated for a special someone," said Tasha. She was looking at Dimitri the entire time and I nudged him with my elbow. She started to sing.

_I, I feel like I'm losing my mind, mind_

_She crept into your life, life_

_And cut me up like a knife, knife, yeah_

_Hey hey, few things that I wanna say, ay_

_Still got my dignity, ay_

_No one'll love you like me, e__  
__She's prettier than I'll ever be_

_Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah_

_But there's one thing I gotta say_

_She can love you good, _

_but I can love you better-etter-__etter-etter-etter-etter, ay_

_But I can love you better-etter-__etter-etter-etter-etter,_

_She can love you good, but I can love you__  
__My way, remember screaming my name, ame__'Cause I can sex your brain, ain__But she don't do it that way, ay, no__  
__She's prettier than I'll ever be_

_Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah_

_But there's one thing I gotta say_

_She can love you good, but I can love you better-etter-__etter-etter-etter-etter, ay__better-etter-etter-etter-etter-etter, ay_

_But I can love you better-etter-__etter-etter-etter-etter, ay_

_She can love you good, _

_but I can love you better_

_I know she's perfect and worth it,__oh yeah, she's beautiful_

_But can she love you and touch you until you go, whoa_

_You keep on tryin' to hide it__But we both know, ow__  
__She can love you good, but I can love you better__  
__[Dubstep break]__  
__She can love you good, _

_but I can love you better-etter-__etter-etter-etter-etter, ay__better-etter-etter-etter-etter-etter, ay_

_But I can love you better_

_She can love you good, _

_but I can love you better__  
__I know she's perfect and worth it,__oh yeah, she's beautiful_

_But can she love you and touch you until you go, whoa_

_You keep on tryin' to hide it__But we both know, ow__  
__She can love you good, _

_but I can love you better__Better, better, better, better_

_But I can love you better__Better, better, better, better_

_She can love you good, _

_but I can love you better_

_I CAN LOVE YOU BETTER BABY!_

By the end of the song, everyone at the table but Dimitri was laughing their ass off, including me. Everyone on the table knew that Tasha still liked Dimitri, and the real version of this song, made me jealous, but it made me laugh even more!

"Why are you guys laughing?" asked Dimitri. I calmed down enough to answer him.

"Comrade…do you know, the real version of that song?"

"No…why?" Poor Dimitri, he had no clue…LOL!

"Um…Comrade, the real version of the song is Fuck U Betta, not Love U Betta. Tasha just wants you for your body…unlike some people. *cough* me *cough*"

"Rose! Stop saying bad things about Tasha, she would never just want a man for his body, she's not like that."

"Oh really? After this, all of us are going to my room, come and I'll show you the song." Everyone was nodding along, after they had calmed down too.

"I STILL can't believe, my AUNT just sang that!"laughed Christian.

"Sparky, you do know that I now have blackmail material for you…"

"How?"

"I recorded your aunt AND you laughing!" I said as we walked out the doors of the cafeteria, heading towards my room.

I showed Dimitri the song, and to say he shocked would be an understatement.

"But…but, how…why…AHHH" Dimitri cried as he fell flat on my bed and everyone fell into ANOTHER round of hysterical laughter.

I can't wait to graduate…


	2. Night before Graduation

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Vampire Academy. **

_Previously on "Love U Betta or F U Betta?":_

_"But…but, how…why…AHHH" Dimitri cried as he fell flat on my bed and everyone fell into ANOTHER round of hysterical laughter._

_I can't wait to graduate…_

**Chapter 2: Night before Graduation**

After Dimitri recovered from his shock (honestly, I can't blame him, it WAS traumatizing) and we had recovered from our laughing frenzy, Dimitri (being the responsible adult guardian he is) told us to go back to our dorms. I was already in mine though.

It was graduation tomorrow, and I couldn't wait! The gang would finally go to Court and be on our own. Plus, Dimitri and I would make our relationship public. Everybody left, but not before I said something to Lissa and Christian.

"Hey Liss, Sparky, before you decide to do something sex related, text me so I know to put my mental block! I don't want to see Sparky naked any more, I might just throw up," I said with amusement. They both blushed and Lissa nodded before she and Pyro hurried out of the room.

I finally know what Lissa feels when Christian loves her and 'pleasures' her.

The day we gave into each other was still fresh in my mind. I don't know about Dimitri, but I'm pretty sure he remembers it too.

I started to replay the events of the cabin, how he touched me, how he kissed me, and how he loved me. I'm pretty sure a goofy smile came across my face because Dimitri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Roza, why are you smiling like a kid who just got candy?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Because I was replaying the events of the cabin in my head," I said smirking, while turning around in his arms, so I faced him. "Care to make that reality?"

Dimitri raised his hand to my cheek, caressing it. I leaned into him, enjoying the feel of his large, gentle hand against my skin.

"Sorry, love, but we decided not to till graduation, remember? Just 24 hours more. I promise, it will be worth the wait. "

The day after we had sex, Dimitri told me that in order to keep things professional, we couldn't sleep together. We still kissed and he came to my room, or I went to his to sleep (just sleep nothing more) together.

"But that doesn't mean I can't do this," I said as I leaned forward and kissed him.

I put all my force into the kiss, and as a result, so did he. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for permission. I moaned, but opened my mouth, granting him permission.

Our tongues battled for dominance and I ran my hand near his growing bulge. Dimitri growled and I pulled away from him, grabbing my night clothes and locking myself in the bathroom before he could do anything.

I waited 3 seconds when I locked the door, knowing Dimitri would come knock.

3…

2…

1…

'KNOCK KNOCK' I smirked, knowing I was right.

"Rose, come out before I break the door."

"Nope. You're the one who said no sex till graduation."

He muttered something that sounded much like "prick tease".

"You think I'm tease? I'll show you a tease Dimitri," I yelled through the door. I was glad I had grabbed my sexy night lingerie to wear to bed tonight. Dimitri was staying over, so he would have a problem. I went behind the toilet (ew) to turn off the cold water since I knew once I walked out there, he would need a cold shower.

I opened the door and walked out, swaying my hips slightly. I made sure to give Dimitri a show as I lied down in the bed, and covered myself with a blanket. I looked at Dimitri, and sure enough, I could see his tent and his eyes were clouded with lust.

"Tsk, tsk Comrade, control!" I chastised, smirking. I bit my lip and closed my eyes slowly.

I was actually tired, so I was almost asleep when I heard a shower running. And a few Russian curses. Along with the words, "no cold water."

I almost laughed and went back to sleep, feeling Dimitri's arms around my waist and his bulge against my leg.


	3. Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Vampire Academy! I only own this plot!

_Previously on "Love U Betta or F U Betta…"_

_"Tsk, tsk Comrade, control!" I chastised, smirking. I bit my lip and closed my eyes slowly._

_I was actually tired, so I was almost asleep when I heard a shower running. And a few Russian curses. Along with the words, "no cold water."_

_I almost laughed and went back to sleep, feeling Dimitri's arms around my waist and his bulge against my leg._

Chapter 3: Graduation

I felt something-or rather someone-kissing my neck slowly. I opened my eyes to find Dimitri slightly smirking looking into my eyes while kissing my neck. I moaned cherishing the feeling.

I turned in his arms (he had an iron steel grip on me…I couldn't move even if I wanted to) and faced him. I titled my head up towards him to kiss him when I felt a strong surge of excitement and happiness flow through the bond that connected me to Lissa.

I ignored it, and kissed Dimitri. His hand automatically went to my hair and tangled itself while I grabbed his face. I stroked his cheek, causing him to moan into my mouth. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for permission. I granted.

Or so I thought I did.

Before I could do anything, Lissa barged into the room.

Took one look at our compromising position.

Screamed.

And ran out the room.

By the end, I was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of my eyes and Dimitri had to stop me from falling back-first off the bed. I got off the bed, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt from yesterday while Dimitri dressed in his usual guardian outfit from yesterday.

I walked outside and dragged Lissa in. She was blushing like mad, that made me laugh even more.

"Liss…this it's payback time for all the times I've seen Christian naked…Oh and you do know that I was wearing clothes and so was Dimitri?"

_That means you didn't after the cabin? _Lissa asked through the bond. I shook my head. Her mouth created a "o." The she left the room and I went back to kissing Dimitri…

NOT. Instead, Lissa screamed, remembering why she was here.

"ROSE! GRADUATION! WE HAVE TO GET YOU READY! DIMTRI LEAVE NOW! ROSE SHOWER NOW!" she yelled. Dimitri and I flinched, but obeyed her.

I got into the shower, washed my hair and left the shower in 10 minutes. When I got out, Lissa had set up a mini salon in my room. There was a curling iron, straightening iron, pins, clips, and brushes, along with nail polish, purple and blue.

Lissa saw me looking at the nail polish and told me that blue was for me and purple was for her, so while she did my hair, I was supposed to do my nails.

I got to work on my nails while Lissa straightened my hair. She then put them in a bun leaving a few strands in the front out. Then she curled them, added a dark blue feather near my right ear in my hair. She got to my makeup, adding blue sparkly eye shadow along with pink lip gloss and light pink blush and mascara. She gave me blue earring put on too. ( link on profile)

"Oh my Liss, THANKS SO MUCH!" I exclaimed looking at my hair. It was absolutely gorgeous. Lissa went into my closet and pulled out a blue dress (link on profile). She helped me put it on and I looked amazing.

It was Lissa's turn for hair. I made her sit down and she started on her nails. I took her blonde hair and braided it into a side braid. I took a loose strand and wrapped it around the braid, making it look like a vine somewhat. When I was done, I put on her some purple eye shadow, purple mascara, pink blush, pink lip gloss and gave her the long purple earrings. (link on profile) Then she put on her dress and let's just say, Christian would have a hard member seconds within seeing her. (link on profile)

"Rose, we look like badass models."

"Damn right girl!" Just as I said that, someone knocked on my door. I looked at the time. It was 5 AM…wow, getting dressed took longer that I thought it did.

I went up and opened the door, letting Dimitri, Christian and Eddie in. Eddie was my escort since people didn't know about me and Dimitri yet…but they would soon. When they saw us, their mouths dropped open and they stared at us for a good 5 minutes.

"Hey guys, take a picture, it'll last longer," I said, jokingly, but they did with their phones. My mouth dropped open…what the heck? Mia walked in behind us wearing a long red dress that made her look beautiful.

Dimitri finally came up to me and kissed me. He was wearing a tux with a black tie, black suit and pants along with a white button up shirt…he looked H-O-T hot. Christian went up to Lissa and kissed her too.

We left the room and settled down in our seats alphabetically. Moroi in the front, dhampirs in the back. Parents were even further back and guardians along the wall, all dressed up for occasion, but comfortable enough to fight. Kirova started off with a welcome speech and called up the Moroi for their diplomas. Eddie and I cheered the loudest for Lissa and Christian. Soon it was the dhampirs turn. Mason's name was supposed to be first, but it wasn't. I felt a pang to my heart and I felt sad.

It was Eddie's turn. His scores from the trial were read out loud and he got his promise mark along with his charge…Princess Vasilisa Dragomir! I cheered loudly.

Soon enough it was me next. Surprisingly, my trial scores were the highest and I saw Dimitri and my…mom clapping for me, pride showing on their faces. I got my promise mark and my charge…LISS! Eddie and Lissa cheered loudly while I went back to my seat.

The ceremony ended and I hugged all of my friends. Then I saw Dimitri coming towards me. I ran to him and kissed him in front of EVERYONE and my MOM!

"Rosemarie Elena Hathaway!"


	4. The talk with Mamma and Papa Bear Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Vampire Academy. Thanks for the reviews!**

_Previously on "Love U Betta or F U Betta?":_

_The ceremony ended and I hugged all of my friends. Then I saw Dimitri coming towards me. I ran to him and kissed him in front of EVERYONE and my MOM!_

_"ROSEMARIE ELENA HATHAWAY!"_

**Chapter 4: The Talk with Momma and Papa Bear**

The first thing I thought as I kissed Dimitri was, 'Dimitri is such a _great_ kisser.' Then I thought, 'SHIT! I forgot about mom! I'm in trouble! Actually Dimitri is! Uh-oh!'

We broke apart quickly and I got in front of Dimitri. Mom would think twice before attacking me now that we're closer, but she wouldn't hesitate attacking Dimitri. She might ruin his pretty face.

"Hi mom?"

"Rose move over, I have to talk to Guardian Belikov. NOW!" I cowered under her glare and moved.

"Now, Guardian Belikov, what are you thinking? Rose is 18 for god's sake! I can understand why Rose is in this relationship with you, she's young and doesn't understand much. But you? You're 24 years old and you should be more sensible. This is huge mistake!"

My jaw dropped so far, I thought it would detach. Janine Hathaway was actually calm and controlled. She wasn't freaking out or anything! She wasn't throwing punches or screaming. Dimitri's face showed surprise as well.

"Guardian Hathaway, we know what we are doing. We love each other very much. And this is most certainly NOT a mistake! Also, Rose is a very sensible person. She has seen and done things many guardians older than her haven't," Dimitri replied very calmly, so calmly it was scary.

"Rose, is he taking advantage of you?" my mom asked.

"No mom! I love him as much as he loves me!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, I realized how we had the entire school's attention…and some guy with flashy necklaces and a hoop earring (A hoop earring as in one). He saw me looking at me and smiled. I looked away and focused on my mom.

"Rose, are you serious? You're 18! You just graduated!"

"Mom! Of course I'm serious! I love him and I'm not the only one in a serious relationship! Lissa and Christian are too!"

_'WHAT! DON'T THROW ME TO THE DOGS_ 'screamed Lissa in my head through the bond.

I sent a look towards Lissa that said, 'SORRY!'

"I don't care about Lissa like I care about you! Lissa is like my daughter, but she isn't mine or Abe's blood! YOU are!" My eyes widened as I heard my father's name. I never knew his name and now I knew…maybe using this information, I could find him. Apparently, mom and everyone else heard too.

"You're dad is ABE MAZUR?" Dimitri, Lissa, Adrian, Eddie, Mia and Christian screamed out loud (not together, it was kinda off but who cares? They all screamed out the same thing).

"Who's Abe Mazur? Except for the fact that he's my father, who is her?" I wondered.

"I'm your father," said the guy with the flashy jewelry.

"Abe Mazur is called 'Zmey' is Russia, for snake. He is known for dealing in illegal businesses." Dimitri explained.

"So you're saying, my father, Abe Mazur is a MOBSTER!?" I yelled. Oh…mother and father are in for a good yelling session from me…


	5. The talk with Mamma and Papa Bear Part 2

**Chapter 5: The Talk with Mamma and Papa Bear Part 2 **

_ "You mean my dad, Abe Mazur, is a MOBSTER?" oh, my parents are in for a yelling session. _

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked/yelled at me mother. Dimitri was speaking softly in my ear, telling me it will be okay. Lissa was saying the same through the bond. How could it be okay for my mom not to tell me that my dad was a mobster?

"Because I didn't want Abe's enemies hurting you to ultimately hurt him. You're out daughter! If you're hurt, so are we," mom replied in a calm tone.

"Yeah well, at least I could've known him through you mom! I could have learned so much about him …and you…if you just talked to me and spent some time with me. Why did you ignore me all my life? Is your job more important than me? Or is it that you never wanted me? You told me at the ski lodge that having a child at a young could ruin your life. Did I ruin your life? If you didn't want me, then why didn't you get me aborted so I wouldn't be in so much pain right now?" I sobbed. Dimitri help be close and tried to calm be down, but I just wouldn't. Everyone was staring at me.

It was a wonder that I cried. Even when things got really hard, I would never cry! But this was different. I had always wanted my mom's approval. I never needed my dad's since I never knew him till now. I never really saw mom throughout my life.

When I was 4, she dropped me off at the Academy. Then when I was 11, Lord Szelsky came to visit and I saw mom then. 4 years later, I saw mom when I was in the hospital after the car crash. Finally, I saw her was when we went to the ski lodge and now. That's 5 times in about 15 years! All those years I had no one except Lissa most of the time.

Dimitri sensed what I was thinking so he said it for me.

"Look Guardian Hathaway-,"

"Janine."

"-Janine- all Rose wanted was your love, support and approval. She wanted a mother. If she couldn't have a mother, she should have at least at a father, but we all know how uncommon it is for Moroi fathers to stick around, no offence Abe. Instead, she didn't have either one of you. I admit you were busy, but you could have called or written a letter n your free time. Anything could've made Rose feel loved. She was basically an orphan." I stared at him in awe. I didn't think he could understand what I was going through that well considering he grew up in a dhampir community. Mom and Abe looked shocked at Dimitri's words. They looked at me to confirm what he was saying. I nodded.

Mom and Abe looked at each other and rushed towards me and took me out of Dimitri's arms. They were squeezing the life out of me and kept saying, "Sorry."

I hugged them back and choked out, "Can't…breathe!" They let go of me instantly.

"Oh Rose, can you forgive us?" I already had forgiven them, but might as well get them to do something for me as a peace offering…

"I don't know…if you can accept me and Dimitri as a couple, then maybe I'll forgive you."

"Okay!" They said. We hugged once more and everyone who was watching the scene clapped. It seemed like a movie's ending…

"OKAY! That's enough! What are you people looking at huh? Get back to your business!" Everyone laughed but walked away except for my friends and my parents.

"And our Rosie's back…" said Christian. I turned around to look at him and smiled sweetly before I lunged at him.

He fell backwards and I straddled him while pinning his arms above his head.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT?" I yelled in his face. His face paled and Dimitri and Abe pulled me off of him. Their eyes held amusement while Lissa, Adrian, Mia, Eddie and my Mom laughed.

I kissed Dimitri and smiled. I guess everything's going to be okay…

'Or not…' I thought as Kirova walked up to us.


	6. Kirova

**Sorry for not updating earlier and making this a short chapter =/ it's just that I've been super busy with school. I can't update The Story of Us just yet. I want to spend more time on that next chapter to perfect it for my lovely readers. I won't be able to update this story or the other one till 2****nd**** week of November, but I will…I promise.**

**Chapter 6: Kirova **

'_Or not…' I thought as Kirova walked up to us._

My first instinct was to turn around and run…and so I did. I grabbed Dimitri and ran. Lissa noticed Kirova and saw me running so she grabbed Christian and Mia(who was holding Eddie's hand) and ran after us.

Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie and I were running to my room while everyone else just stood there watching, confused as hell.

When we got to my room, I opened it using the key that Dimitri had since I forgot mine inside. I collapsed on the bed with Lissa on one side and Dimitri sitting up on the other. We stayed quiet for a bit and then I started giggling out of nowhere. They stared at me, but soon after, they joined me. If anyone came in, they would see 5 recent graduates and a professional guardian laughing like maniacs. Once we calmed down, Dimitri asked a question on everyone's (but mine) mind.

"Why did we run away?"

"Because after what happened with mom and Abe, I didn't want to get into another whole spectacle about our relationship being wrong and blah blah blah…Plus, she might ask about this-" I pointed between us,"- going on before I was 18!"

He looked thoughtful for a second before agreeing with me.

"Yeah…"

"Wow, Rosie-posie said something smart for once," said the snarky one.

"Yeah, Pyro? Well, it's one more than you."

"Oh, you know I love you. You're a sister to me. I'm glad things between you, Dimitri, Janine and Abe worked out Rosie," he replied sincerely. Everyone was shocked, including Lissa. I recovered quickly and hugged him.

"Aww, thanks. You know, I love you too, but call me Rosie one more time and you'll really be MY sister," I said with a sweet smile. He paled and slowly went over to Lissa to hide behind her while everyone else laughed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw Kirova.

"Shit! Kirova's here! What do I do?" I asked Dimitri.

"Open the door and mind your language Rose," he replied calmly, though I know he wasn't calm.

I opened the door slowly.

"How come you ran away from me Rose? I wasn't going to bite you! I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming a guardian and on you and Dimitri finding love in each other," exclaimed Kirova. I was dumbstruck. Dimitri walked up to me and draped his arm around me and talked, saving me from looking like a fool.

"Thank you Headmistress, it means a lot. Now if you could excuse us, I need to help Rose pack and everyone needs to leave." She nodded and left, along with all of my friends. Tomorrow we were going to go to Court to live there, thus the need to pack.

He got out my suitcase and we packed everything up. I was exciting to go to Court, yet sad to leave my home for the past 14 years of my life (not including the "vacation"). I looked at the bare walls and the empty closet except for my clothes for tomorrow and took a deep sigh. I walked over to my bed, lied down and dragged Dimitri along with me.

It was one heck of a day…


	7. Senior Prank Day Part 1

**Hey guys…so so very sorry about the late update…BUT to make up for that, I'm going to update every day until Jan 1****st**** 2013! People haven't been reviewing and I'm kinda sad. Reviews make my day! Plus, they would make a great present since my birthday is on the 26****th**** =P Enjoy! **

**P.S I recently remembered that the seniors would find their charges once they went to Court…so that was a mistake on my hand (Chapter 3)**

**Chapter 7: Senior Prank Day Part 1**

_He got out my suitcase and we packed everything up. I was exciting to go to Court, yet sad to leave my home for the past 14 years of my life (not including the "vacation"). I looked at the bare walls and the empty closet except for my clothes for tomorrow and took a deep sigh. I walked over to my bed, lied down and dragged Dimitri along with me. _

_It was one heck of a day…_

I awoke the next day to find Dimitri's side of the bed empty, but there was a note.

Dear Rose, 

Sorry, but I had to leave for a Guardian meeting. We're not going to Court today; there has been a slight change in plans. You can do whatever you want till I come get you.

Love, D

Guardian meeting? Today? And why the change? I mused over that while I took a shower and changed into a off the shoulder long sleeve lavender blouse with a blue jean skirt and white heels. I left my room and checked the bond to see where Lissa was. She was in the cafeteria along with the rest of the gang and everyone else. No senior was going to Court today apparently.

I walked in the cafeteria to find Dimitri fall into step with me. I took his hand in mine and we walked to our table. People stared at us, some were awed and some were disgusted, but I didn't care and neither did Dimitri. I sat down while Dimitri said that he would get us breakfast.

I kissed him and said, "Thank you."

"Whipped," muttered Christian. Dimitri and I turned to look at him. What Dimitri said next surprised me.

"Oh? Like you aren't. 'Oh, baby do you need anything else besides a massage?'" mocked Dimitri. I burst out laughing and Mia, Eddie and Adrian followed. Lissa was trying really hard not to laugh, but she ended up laughing as hard as we were. Christian was red as a fire truck and Dimitri smirked before he left to get our breakfast.

We were still in a haze from our laughing frenzy when Dimitri got back. He had gotten me 4 chocolate donuts and 2 jelly donuts for him. He sat down next to me.

"I'm rubbing off on you Comrade," I said while nudging him. He just kissed me in response. Things were heating up when Kirova came up to the stage in the cafeteria. Dimitri and I broke apart and looked over at her.

"Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention?" Everyone quieted and looked at her.

"Every year, we allow the seniors to have a Prank day before they graduate, but because of the events in February, everything was moved back a couple of weeks. Now, we have decided that the graduates will go to Court tomorrow now. Today will be Senior Prank day. You may prank anyone you want, whether it is a guardian, teacher or a peer. Just beware that you do not hurt anyone. If you do, then your diploma will be taken away. You will have to graduate a year later, with the juniors. Have fun everybody, and I expect nothing but the best pranks from you Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Castile, Princess Dragomir, Lord Ozera, Lord Ivashkov and Miss. Rinaldi," Kirova said, looking at us at the end. Eddie and I were grinning like crazy since she called us Guardians.

"Mmm…Prank Day…this should be fun since I've been planning this since I got back here…"I said, while smirking mercilessly. Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian and I make a ruthless group when it comes to pranks. Lissa is a bit more nice, but once we convince her, nothing can stop her.

"I can't wait to prank Stan," exclaimed Eddie. I nodded along.

"What I can't wait for is pranking Guardian Clinton," said Lissa. We all turned to look at her surprised.

"What? I hate that guy…he's a perv, once I saw him staring in my window while he thought I was sleeping!" I shuddered thinking of that.

"Ew!" exclaimed Mia.

"We are going to have so much fun with this! Watch out Comrade, just because I'm dating you doesn't mean you're going to be spared. I want revenge for all those laps," I said while looking at Dimitri and taking satisfaction in him paling.

**The prank day is next, so stay tuned for tomorrow's update! Review =P**


	8. Senior Prank Day Part 2

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, and keep them coming!**

**Chapter 8: Senior Prank Day Part 2**

"_We are going to have so much fun with this! Watch out Comrade, just because I'm dating you doesn't mean you're going to be spared. I want revenge for all those laps," I said while looking at Dimitri and taking satisfaction in him paling._

We walked to my room, watching out for anyone that would try to prank us. I had brilliant ideas for today.

"Okay, guys," I said once we were in my room. I sat down on the bed with Lissa next to me, Christian sitting on the floor between Lissa's legs. Adrian was sitting on my other side on the bed. Eddie was sitting in a chair near my desk and Mia was sitting _on_ my desk, but I didn't really care. It was our last day here, might as well let her do whatever she wanted.

"The first prank will be on Stan, then Kirova and _then_ Dimitri…"I said, grinning evilly.

"Why don't we put fake pads all over Stan's room? Everyone knows he's gay anyways. We can use ketchup and spray it over the pads. We can even stain his pants with it and pass it off as an accident since it's his time of month," said Mia, excited. My eyes weren't the only eyes that were wide open, everyone's were. She may seem small and innocent on the outside, but on the inside, she was as evil as I was.

"MIA! I love you!" I yelled, getting off the bed and walking over to her to hug her.

As I hugged her, the door suddenly burst open with Dimitri looking livid. I quickly went to him and forced him to look at me.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"How could you? I though you loved me! I was going to propose to you when we got to Court and settled down!" he replied sadly. What is he talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I asked my eyes wide. Behind us, everyone was quiet, waiting for Dimitri's response.

"You just said that you loved Mia!" he said, looking down. I couldn't help it, and apparently neither could anyone else because we burst out laughing.

"No Comrade! She just gave a brilliant prank and I was saying that because I love her like I love Lissa, as a sister! Gosh…wait…were…were you EAVESDROPPING! You wouldn't have heard her say that otherwise," I said. I couldn't believe it. Everyone was still laughing behind me.

"Maybe…"he responded. I laughed.

"That was your fault and you just made a fool of yourself," I replied. I replayed what he said to me once more, thinking I was missing something.

"Wait a minute…you were going to PROPOSE!" I screeched. I couldn't believe it! He was going to propose, to me!

"Well, yes, and it was supposed to be a surprise, but not anymore."

"I don't give a fucking shit! I can't believe we're getting married!" I yelled. Lissa and Mia ran up to hug me and so did the guys.

"I'm sorry Adrian," I whispered in his ear. He nodded before he let me go. He seemed genuinely happy that I was getting married to Dimitri.

Dimitri pulled me into his arm before saying, "Is that a yes…even though I don't have the ring right now?" His eyes were twinkling and I loved it.

"YES!" I kissed him until someone cleared their throat and Lissa screamed through the bond.

'_Rose! Stop sucking his face! We need to get ready for the pranks!'_ she said. I reluctantly let go of him and kicked him out of the dhampir housing. Lissa, Mia and I quickly get everything ready for Stan's prank while Adrian, Eddie and Christian got Kirova's prank ready. We were going to user makeup to make Adrian's face white and put red contacts in his eyes. He was going to compel her to sleep and scare the shit out of her by waking her up and having her see him like that. We would prank Dimitri by putting honey on his duster in places that he would never find it, so when he wore it, it would stick to his skin, not to mention ruin his duster. I was going to do that while seducing him. We were also going to put shampoo in his mouthwash and his mouthwash in his shampoo. Christian and Lissa were going to do that. Adrian, Eddie and Mia were going to make Dimitri get wet as soon as he stepped out of his room making the honey run.

The girls and I walked-_broke _- into Stan's room while the guys were in Kirova's room. We placed the pads all over: near the windows, on the bed, under the bed, in the toilet, near the toilet, near the door and outside the door. We got Stan's jeans and put the ketchup there. We laid it out on his bed for him to wear when he came into his room since Mia was going to make his jeans that he was wearing then wet.

All of us met in front of Dimitri's room with everything we needed. I opened the door using his spare key and walked in, prepared to seduce. I knew he would be in there.

I was ready to prank…

**I know I'm cruel, but I really need to get working on the second chapter of Secrets, Love and Lies, and I promised a chapter a day…so wait for tomorrow.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. Senior Prank Day Part 3

**Hey guys. Ready for the next chapter? I am!**

**Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!**

**Warning! There is the beginning of sex activities mentioned...but I don't go into detail! **

**Sorry, but I'm not going to update this story everyday now. It's just that I'm running out of ideas for this story...sorry! I can continue is people give me ideas...so yeah...enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Senior Prank Day 3**

_All of us met in front of Dimitri's room with everything we needed. I opened the door using his spare key and walked in, prepared to seduce. I knew he would be in there._

_I was ready to prank…_

He looked up from the book he was reading on his bed when I walked in.

"Hey Comrade, ready to fulfill your promise? I am," I whispered seductively in his ear when I reached him. I sat down next to him on the bed. His eyes widened and he growled slightly. I "accidentally" knocked my hip against his wooden nightstand. It was sign to let the others know that they can go do whatever they want.

He grabbed my hip and rubbed it, trying to make me feel better.

"I'm fine, I just need you...now!" I whispered hoarsely. I was getting wetter by the second, and I needed him.

He kissed me hard and passionately. He moved me under him and soon, clothes were disappearing around us.

* * *

My eyes opened and I sighed quietly in bliss.

My second time at sex had been as wonderful as my first.

Now...prank time. I quietly and quickly wore my clothes and got the supplies from outside the door that the guys had put there. We had bought mouthwash and shampoo that Dimitri used.

I went into the bathroom and switched the mouthwash with his shampoo. The shampoo was liquefied to make it seem like mouthwash. The mouthwash was mixed with a bit of shampoo to make it thicker.

Then I took his duster and wore it around me after I took my clothes off, prepared to put the honey in when he was taking a shower.

We didn't want to get caught, so we decided that I would just go back to sleep, pretending I was in his arms the entire time. I slipped in quietly and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"Rose! Wake up! I know you did this!" Dimitri yelled, pulling me out of my sleep. It had been an hour

"Uh," I mumbled, pushing my face farther into the pillow, not wanting to get up.

"Rose!" his voice made me get up. He was wearing nothing but a towel and my eyes rested on his chest longer than necessary. He eyes rested on my

"WHAT?" I yelled in his face. I opened my eyes completely and almost fell off the bed, trying to control my laughter. He looked like Santa Claus with the foam coming out of his mouth. His hair had a slight tint of blue.

"You did this to me! I taste shampoo in my mouth and I feel mouthwash in my hair! Where is my real bottle of shampoo and mouthwash?" he asked. He pretended to be really mad, but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

I stifled a laugh and spoke, "I didn't do that. The rest of the gang did that. BUT I do believe that the real bottles are in your closet," I said.

"BUT you did help didn't you," he said as he walked towards the closet. I just nodded when he turned around and heading towards the bathroom. He chuckled.

I got off the bed and put the honey on the collar (on the outside), near the arm pits, and on the cuffs of the arm.

I took a towel out of Dimitri's closet and wrapped it around myself. When Dimitri got out, I handed him his duster and walked in the shower to take a shower. I checked to make sure he didn't put the switched shampoo and mouthwash in place to get back at me. He didn't surprisingly...

When I got out, Dimitri was waiting for me patiently...while wearing his duster. I stifled a laugh and looked in his closet for a fresh set of clothes. Since we spent so much time in each other's rooms, we kept clothes in each other's rooms too. We walked out together, hand in hand. I couldn't wait to see his face when the honey runs down his back and arms...

* * *

We were in the commons when I got a text. I opened it swiftly and read it.

_Rose, _

_I'm ready. Bring him in._

_Mia xoxo_

Dimitri asked me if I was okay and I nodded and we walked in the cafeteria.

As soon as I sat down and Dimitri turned away from us to get dinner, he was drenched by Mia. Everyone-students, graduates, teachers, guardians and even Kirova- were laughing, but my table was laughing the hardest. We could see the honey run down him and drip.

He turned around and I gave my table the signal to run, since we already knew that he would go after us.

"_RUN!"_ I yelled.

We all ran like the wind...or at least Eddie and I did. The Moroi lagged behind us and Dimitri caught them.

Then he ran after Eddie and me, but Eddie got caught too. People were staring at us, betting on whether Dimitri would catch me or not.

Soon, he caught up to me, but I kicked him with a roundhouse kick, expecting him to catch with me, since I slowed down.

He didn't expect me to do that though and he fell on his butt with a _thud__._

__I knelled beside him and he put his hands up in surrender.

"I give up...I knew I'd hate today," he said, sounding defeated. The rest of the gang and everyone else who saw us were standing behind us by now and laughed.

Kirova came up to us and said, "Well, I certainly hope that you had fun today because thankfully, you will never do this again. You are most definitely going to Court tomorrow." I could tell she was pissed off about the prank and so was Stan, when he nodded along with Kirova. People were laughing along with all of us.

"Well thanks for showing love by kicking us out..." I said, mocking pain. She laughed and shook her head at ,e.

I pulled Dimitri up and he hugged me.

We were one big happy family.


	10. Off to Court

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm really sorry that I didn't update for like 2 months, but I was really, really busy with family problems, midterms, tests, quizzes, boy problems (which is STILL going on…ugh…I need help) and homework. If you didn't already know, I decided to put Secrets, Love and Lies on hold till I finish this story (which is soon unfortunately…I'm running out of ideas. There are about 4-5 chapters left…if everything goes as planned, I should be done with this by sometime March). In the meantime, I started writing drabbles for VA and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Check out my profile for the links.  
Here's a long awaited chapter (it was supposed to be divided into 2 chapters, but I decided to put it in one to make up for the fact that I haven't updated). Enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Off to Court  
**"Rose, wake up!" someone said. I felt the person shaking me. I mumbled incoherently and turned onto my side, pushing my face farther into my soft, fluffy pillow.

"Roza, come on. We leave for Court today," the person said. I guessed it was Dimitri from his voice and the fact that only Dimitri calls me Roza. I decided to ignore him and go back to sleep.

I heard him sigh and suddenly, I was feeling very exposed and very cold. I looked up, only to find my blanket in Dimitri's hands. Ugh…the nerve of that man.  
I got up slowly, standing in front of Dimitri and glaring at him, in nothing but a light blue tank top and black short shorts. Dimitri was wearing a fitting dark blue t-shirt with blue jeans and a new duster. After yesterday's honey prank, his duster was absolutely ruined. Luckily for him, he had an extra…why I don't know. I put my arms on his shoulders and pushed him down onto my bed,

"Comrade, kiss me," I purred softly in his ear. He growled and grabbed my face, attaching his lips onto mine. I tangled my hands in his hair while his hands went down to my waist. I couldn't care less about bad breath right now, not when all I could think about were his delicious, plump lips.

'Focus, Rose!' I mentally scolded myself. I couldn't let myself forget why I was doing this. Eventually, his duster and shirt was on the floor. He started pushing my tank top up. When he almost got it off, I ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I had already put my clothes in the bathroom last night since I didn't want to have to go searching through my suitcase…good thing I did that because I could hear Dimitri's protests from outside the bathroom door. I giggled, loving the fact that I had so much affect on him. I turned on the shower, letting the hot water relax me.

After about 25 minutes, I walked out of the shower, wearing a red top with jeans and ankle high boots with my hair in a pony tail. When I walked out, there was no sign of Dimitri, but on my suitcase, there was a note.

_Dear Rose,_

_I've gone to my room, and I will see you in the plane. It leaves at 9:30. Don't be late!_

_-D_

I smiled at how he knew that I was going to be verge of being late.

Speaking of being late…it was 9:25!

"Shit!" I cursed before grabbing my purse (that had my phone and stake) and suitcase. I ran out the door to the other side of campus where the runway was.

I managed to get there in about 3 minutes. When Lissa saw me, she grinned and ran up to me to give me a hug.

"You made it on time for once!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I try," I said, laughing. Lissa joined me soon after.

"Hey, where are the others?" I asked, looking around.

"They are inside the plane. I stayed out waiting for you," she replied before taking my arm and leading me inside.

"Hey guys, mom, dad," I said, once inside. Janine and Abe were coming with us to Court and since Abe wanted complete privacy from the other students, the people on the plane were: Alberta, Yuri, Dimitri, me, Janine, Abe, Lissa, Eddie, Adrian and Christian. Everyone else was going on a different plane.

We all settled into our seats, Lissa sitting with Christian, Eddie sitting with Adrian, Alberta sitting with Yuri, Janine sitting with Abe, and I was sitting with Dimitri.

"Hey Rose, we're about to take off. You might wanna put up your mental block," warned Alberta. I nodded and closed my eyes, concentrating on putting my mental block against the ghosts up. After I did that, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Everyone was looking cautiously. I nodded to let them know I was fine and just like that, all the tension left the room-or plane I should say,

"So…" said Adrian.

"So…" repeated Eddie.

"So…" said Christian.

"I swear to god, if anyone repeats the word "so," I will slap them!" I exclaimed, annoyed.

"Rosie…you just said "so…" TIME TO SLAP YOURSELF!" said Christian, smirking.

"But first," I said, also smirking. I got up from my seat, walked over to Christian and slapped him across the cheek. Hard. I had the satisfaction of seeing everyone shocked and Christian's smirk gone.

Of course, Adrian being Adrian, he started laughing like a maniac, everyone soon following. I just smirked again before sitting down. Dimitri wrapped his arm around me while chuckling.

"Chris, I'm sorry, but you deserved that!" laughed Lissa.

"Okay, okay guys. As much as I love seeing Christian humiliated, mainly by me, I'm bored. Let's play truth or dare!" I exclaimed. Everyone nodded before calming down. I asked who wanted to play and everyone except Abe, Alberta, Yuri, and Janine agreed.

"I'll go first!" I yelled. Lissa just laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Dimitri, truth or dare," I asked, hoping he would pick dare.

"Uh…dare?"

"YES! I dare you to ask for blessing right now, and you know what I'm talking about." Ever since Dimitri proposed yesterday, I've been getting him to ask my parents for blessing on the plane, and finally…he's going to do it!

"For…?" asked Lissa. I nodded. She screeched in my head.

"Fine," grumbled Dimitri. He walked up to my parents and knelt in front of them.

"Janine, Abe, I love your daughter so much and I want her to be mine forever. Can you give me the blessing to marry her?"

My parents, to say the least, were shocked, but they eventually nodded. I squealed, running up to them and hugging them, before hugging Dimitri.

"See! I told you!" told Dimitri. He just laughed and nodded.

"My turn. Christian. Truth or Dare," asked Dimitri.

"Dare."

"Act like a gorilla for a minute."

"What the…whatever," said Christian. I was honestly surprised with the dare…it was pathetic, but Christian did it anyways. Lissa put a timer for a minute, and Christian began acting like a gorilla. With all the sounds and the jumping and the armpit scratching, it was hilarious and everyone was laughing like hyenas. It turned out to be a pretty good dare after all.

"Alright. Rose, truth or dare?" asked Christian.

"What do you think dipshit? Dare!"

"Rose…" said all the adults. Woops…

"Sorry!"

"I dare you to exchange a piece of clothing with…Adrian."

"WHAT?" Adrian and I screamed. He just nodded and we sighed, agreeing. We went towards the bathroom. I went inside and took of my top while Adrian took off his shirt outside. I opened the door a crack and gave him the shirt while he gave me his. I quickly wore it and came out.

I cracked up seeing Adrian wearing my top that showed his stomach a bit, and he looked like he was wearing a wife beater.

"Alright, Lissa, truth?" I didn't bother asking her dare since she almost never chose dare, especially from me. She nodded.

"Okay, so… If you were born again, what would you like to be?"

"The same person as I am now." Woah…what?

"Why?" asked Janine.

"Well, if I wasn't me, I would never have met Christian, Rose or any of my friends,"

"Aw, thanks Liss!" I hugged her.

"Anyways, Eddie, truth or dare?" asked Lissa.

"Truth," he replied. I looked at him, and he shrugged.

"Amongst all the people in this room, which guy/girl would you like to date?"

"Uh…Rose," he replied. Dimitri and Abe growled making the rest of us laugh, except Eddie laughed in nervousness.

"Adrian, truth or dare?" asked Eddie.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to wear your underwear on your head and give a speech on George Washington, but first, switch your clothes back with Rose," said Eddie, I jumped up quickly and ran to bathroom, excited to get Adrian's shirt off of me. He handed me my shirt and I wore it, letting Adrian go in and wear his underwear on his head.

When he came out, no one, and I mean no one, could stop laughing for ten minutes straight.

Adrian looked like a hobo that had a white birds nest in his hair.

"Ehehmm. Four score and seventy years ago..." began Adrian, but Lissa, being herself, decided to interrupt his speech withe a correction.

"That Abraham Lincoln's speech you idiot. George Washington was the first US President."

"Oh okay. Gorge Washington was a general for the Continental Army during the American Revolutionary War. He was the first president and the first president to die. Thank you," said Adrian, bowing at the end...causing his boxers to fall off of his head. He picked them up and ran to the bathroom to put them back on while we all laughed once again.

"Okay guys, since everyone went, we are now going to play the pick-up line game! Same people?" I asked. They all nodded except for Eddie. He wanted to to sleep for a bit. Since I was the winner from our last game, I decided to be the person everyone challenges. Lissa wanted to be out of the game quickly, so she challenged me first.

"I'm not drunk. I'm intoxicated by you," started Lissa. She may do the sweet pick-up lines, but I certainly am not!

"If I flip a coin, what are my chances of getting head?" Everyone began watching our exchange with great interest.

"You know I'd like to invite you over, but I'm afraid you're so hot that you'll skyrocket my air-conditioning bill."

"That's a nice shirt. Can I talk you out of it?"

"Have you heard of Platform 9 and 3/4? Well, I can think of something else with the exact same measurements."

"Lissa, who knew you had it in you?" cat-called Eddie. We laughed.

"That shirt's very becoming on you. If I were on you, I'd be coming too." Lissa faltered at that one.

"Uh...um...I got nothing. I'm out."

"I CHALLENGE THEE!" yelled out Christian.

"Fine. Start," I replied.

"Hey, you wanna do a 68? You go down on me, and I'll owe you one."

"Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've got fine written all over you."

"Are you from Ireland? 'Cuz my dick's-a-Dublin!"

"Hey baby, you must be a light switch, cuz every time I see you, you turn me on!"

"I've been whomping my willow thinking about you."

"I want to melt in your mouth, not in your hand."

"You'd better direct that beauty somewhere else, you'll set the carpet on fire."

"I know I will. Anyways...Going to bed? Mind if I Slytherin?"

"I'm hung like a tic tac. Wanna freshen your breath?"

"Hey I...What's...okay, I'm out," sighed Christian. I did a fist pump. Adrian stood up and just started.

"My love for you burns like a dying phoenix."

"Do you come here often or wait till you get home?"

"Do you wash your panties with Windex? Because I can really see myself in them."

"If I were a stop light, I'd turn red everytime you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer."

"I wanna put my thingy into your thingy."

"Hey there, I just took some Cialis and I have 18 hours left." Everyone laughed at that one. By that time, Eddie gave up trying to sleep.

"I'd like to get my basilisk into your chamber of secrets."

"You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?"

"Nice socks. Can I try them on after we have sex?"

"If this bar is a meat market, you must be the prime rib."

"Damn! You took my last one!"

"I beat the playboy! Dimitri...you're up!" I said.

"Try not to end up having sex right here..." warned Lissa.

"Yes mom. Now, Comrade, go!" I said.

"I miss my teddy bear. Would you sleep with me?"

"I know a great way to burn off the calories in that pastry you just ate."

"What can I do to make you sleep with me?"

"Do you wanna come to the Marines, or would your rather have a Marine come into you?"

"That outfit would look great in a crumpled heap next to my bed."

"I bet it would!" called out Adrian. I flipped him off. By that time, Dimitri and I were staring into each other's eyes, standing super close.

"So, Is it safe to say I'm gonna score?" I retaliated.

"Do you wanna do something that rhymes with 'Truck'?" The guys screamed out 'suck,' making us laugh.

"Yeah, it's big and if you pet it, it spits"

"I heard your ankles were having a party... want to invite your pants down?"

"I heard the word of the day was legs. Wanna go home and spread it?" We got a few cat calls on that one.

"You're like my own personal brand of heroin."

"This may seem corny, but you make me really horny." That was my last one...

"I'm a burglar and I'm gonna smash your backdoor in."

"Damn, I'm out. You win," I grumbled. Dimitri leaned in for a kiss and I happily obliged though.

"Please sit down and fasten your seatbelts. We are now landing in Court," said the pilot over the PA system. Wow, two hours can go by pretty fast.

We all sat down, the excitement buzzing through us all.

We were getting a new beginning. A fresh start.

Except...that new beginning didn't start out very good..

* * *

**Ahh...finally done. It was over 2, 300 words people. I better get some good reviews. So, what do you think is going to happen? Tell me! I wanna see what you think. Also, I promise Story of Us will be updated sometime this month or next month!**

**Pick up lines were gotten from (remove spaces): pick up lines galore . com**

**My friend came up with the underwear on head and give a speech on Washington dare!**

**What did you think of the Harry Potter pick-up lines? I thought they were pretty funny.**

**ANYWAYS, BYE!**


	11. Complications Make the Best Day Ever

**Thank you for the reviews, and sadly, the next chapter will be the last one. It will be posted sometime this week for sure.**

**Review!**

**Chapter 11: Complications Make the Best Day Ever**

We were getting a new beginning. A fresh start.

Except...that new beginning didn't start out very good...

You might be wondering the same question that is running through my mind right now.

'Why?'

Except, your 'why' was asked for a different reason than my 'why' was asked.

My 'why' was asked because I was wondering, 'why the hell did my life have to be so complicated?'

And, that complication was brought by the one person who was practically sprinting down the runway (as we exited the plane) screaming, "Dimka! Christian!"

Yup, you guessed it.

Tasha.

Tasha went back to Court after her performance (I would say disaster, but Dimitri would kick my ass, so I'm not) at Karaoke night before graduation because of an urgent meeting with Queen – bitch – Tatiana about offensive magic use.

The day of graduation, Christian told Lissa, who told me, that Tasha had convinced the queen and that next year, academies all over the world will be giving classes on defensive and offensive magic use. Those classes will be available at Court as well.

Maybe…Tatiana wasn't a bitch, but who know who is?

Tasha.

Why?

SHE WAS KISSING DIMITRI!

As soon as Dimitri stepped onto the runway, she embraced him (which I didn't mind too much…) and then she kissed him.

On the lips.

In front of Lissa, Christian, Abe, Janine, Eddie, and Mia (who were standing on the runway now), along with me of course. We were all just standing there, gaping at the sight. And let me tell you, I was pissed. Sure, she didn't know about Dimitri and me, but still! Did she not get the hint that Dimitri didn't like her!? Seriously…

So I did what I did best.

I walked up to her, tore her away from Dimitri (who was just standing there wide-eyed) , and punched her nose, effectively breaking it.

I smiled in satisfaction as her nose bled and no one came to help her.

"ROSE! How could you? What is wrong with you? Ow…" cried Tasha. Christian and Lissa came forward at that moment. Christian held Tasha upright as Lissa healed her.

I walked up to Dimitri and wrapped my arms around him. His arms wrapped around my waist instinctively.

"My problem is that you were kissing my fiancée."

"Y-your fiancée?" stuttered Tasha, with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Yes Tasha, I'm her fiancée," said Dimitri, with a hint of sadness in his voice. Tasha was his best friend for years. He never wanted to hurt her, but it wasn't his fault that she fell in love with him while he fell in love with me.

"But…but…I thought you loved me!"

"Tasha, I never loved you. You were just my best friend. I've always loved Rose. I'm sorry," said Dimitri, his voice dropping down to a whisper.

"It's…it's okay, I guess. I understand. I was just deluding myself thinking that you loved me. I'm sorry for kissing Dimitri, Rose. I didn't know," cried Tasha. Wow…she took it a lot better than I thought she would.

"And I'm sorry for breaking your nose. Are we friends?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes. I don't want to come in between a perfect couple. Now Rose, let me see your ring!" asked Tasha. Uh-oh…

"Um…the thing is that I didn't get her a ring yet…it was supposed to be a surprise, but I accidently blurted it out…I was going to get her a ring soon," said Dimitri, sheepishly.

"DIMITRI BELIKOV YOU IDIOT! Why didn't you buy her a ring? You proposed in a normal fashion though…right?" Tasha got her answer from one look at Dimitri's guilty face. She sighed in exasperation but came up to me and hugged me anyways. I smiled and hugged her back. Boy was I glad that I didn't make any more enemies than I needed to.

"Thanks for yelling at him, Tasha. Maybe he'll officially propose to me," I said in her ear, but the way Dimitri's face changed from a happy to a guilty look from the corner of my eye, I was guessing he heard me…oh well.

"Come on now, we need to get settled. Rose, Dimitri, here is the key to your room. Lissa and Christian's room is in the same building. Eddie, here's your key. You're next door to Rose and Dimitri," said Abe, as we began walking to Moroi housing.

"Wait, you mean we're in Moroi housing?" I asked, surprised, but happy. Usually, guardians would live in the guardian housing (obviously), or in independent apartments with their charges, but in Moroi housing? Never…well not never, but it was really unheard of.

Eddie and I fist-bumped, happy that we were right next to each other and close to Lissa and Christian.

"Yes! Oh…wait…that means I'll have to listen to your moaning and groaning all night…" grumbled Eddie with a smirk on his face.

"Eddie! Screw you," I growled. He just shrugged, so I punched his arm hard. I heard him wince, and I smiled.

"Duh, Rose! You're my guardian – along with Eddie –"added Lissa when she saw Eddie's outraged face at being forgotten. "–and Dimitri is Christian's. You have to be near us to protect us and the only way to properly protect is to have a room in Moroi housing," she said, brimming with excitement. I had to admit, that was awesome.

By that time, we had reached Moroi housing, and this was where our group separated. Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, and I were supposed to go inside the building, while Abe and Janine went to their apartment. Mia went to the apartment that she shared with her dad.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Eddie, leading us into the building.

The inside was beautiful. Blood red curtains were covering the windows in the lobby. The sofas were made of black leather and there was a small coffee table with magazines and newspapers. There was also a desk, painted gold, with a young male guardian as security. He looked up as we walked in. When he saw it was Princess Dragomir, the newly promised Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Castile, Guardian Belikov, and Lord Ozera, his eyes widened and stood up to greet us. We were obviously the most badass group of friends ever…the only people missing were Mia…and Mason, but Mason would be happy to see us like this, so I just smiled at the memory at him. I didn't start crying like I usually did. Dimitri noticed the different in me and raised an eyebrow. I just shook my head, smiling. The guardian let through to the elevator (which was playing some 80's song that Dimitri would know), and soon, Dimitri, Eddie and I left Lissa and Christian to go to our apartments (our room was on the 3rd floor while theirs was on the 4th…apparently it was safer that the guardians stay on the floor closest to the main entrance of the building so that the threat gets to the guardians first, but Dimitri, Eddie and I were the only guardians in this building). Dimitri's and mine apartment was the room closest to the elevator and Eddie was right next door.

Dimitri and I bid Eddie bye as we entered our apartment.

We looked around, completely stunned. There were 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms (thank god!), a kitchen, a living/family room, and a couple of walk-in closets (in the bedrooms and in the hallways). The master bedroom had a red and gold theme that had black decorations. The other bedroom was white and blue. The kitchen was high-tech and obviously, Dimitri was very happy. He is the chef along with Christian and Lissa in our gang. Both the bathrooms were lime and yellow. Overall, we were extremely happy with the apartment. After putting all of our stuff away (which we had left on the runway accidently, so some guardians delivered to us), we decided to go out to dinner. I changed into a sleeveless yellow summer dress, and Dimitri wore blue jeans with a white t-shirt.

We arrived at some Italian restaurant outside of Court that I didn't bother learning the name of. We were led to a secluded table in the corner of the room. The waiter mentioned something about a reservation too. A reservation? Dimitri and I decided on dinner just a while ago…how did he make reservations so quickly? Unless, he already knew he was going to get me to come here beforehand…hmmm…

When we sat down, Dimitri spoke up.

"Roza? I'm going to go wash my hands. Why don't you go ahead and order?" I nodded and he got up to leave.

I had just begun to flip through the menu when this blonde angry looking Moroi girl came up to our table.

"Where the hell is Dimitri?" she asked.

"Uh, he's in the bathroom. Do I know you?" I asked.

"No, but you should, bitch. I'm his girlfriend. I don't know what the hell you're doing here with him on dinner." What. The. Hell? His girlfriend? Girlfriend? GIRLFRIEND? I'M HIS FUCKING FIANCEE!  
"What the hell is wrong you? Are you high? I'm his fiancée!"

"Fiancée? He has a fiancée? How could he do that to me? I thought he loved me! Ugh! Oh here he is," she said. I was fuming. I watched as Dimitri's smile turned into a face of confusion. The girl began speaking when he sat down.

"Welcome Mr. Belikov. I didn't know you were about to have a Mrs. Belikov."

"Uh, do I know you?" stuttered Dimitri. He looked at me for some clarification, but I just glared at him.

"Do you know me? Of course you know me! I've been sleeping with you for the past 3 months!" Sleeping with her? With every word she spoke, I could tell how fake this was. For the past 3 months he was at the Academy. I saw him every day, for god's sake!

"No!" replied Dimitri quickly…a little too quickly…

"Yeah right. You know what? I'm done with you. You-you're just a son of a bitch. We are over!" she cried. She picked up my glass of water and dumped it on his head. Then she stalked away while the waiter, the manager, and I just stared after that girl open-mouthed.

Suddenly the manager walked up to Dimitri.

"I'm so sorry for you sir. Go to the bathroom to try to dry your shirt." Dimitri nodded, and got up with a stunned look on his face.

"Miss? I apologize for her behavior. She's usually very nice," said the manager.

"Wait, you know her?"

"Yes, she's a waiter here."

She's a waiter! That's why she sounded fake! Because it was fake. I don't know why she was lying, but she was lying. Can't my life be normal for once?

What did I do wrong? Okay, so I've done tons of wrong stuff, but I would've thought I made up for everything by now. I mean does dying, being brought back, being almost killed 3 times, seeing my best friend die, and having to fight for love mean nothing?

"You know what –"I began to tell the waiter to give me the check (for nothing…we never got a chance to order, such a shame) when music started playing, effectively cutting me off. I recognized the song to be 'Everlasting Love," and the person singing was the waiter.

I laughed at the weirdness of the entire situation, until I realized, Dimitri wasn't back yet. He must have had something to do with this. My heart fluttered at the idea, and suddenly, I was enjoying myself much more when the waiter took my hand and led me to the lobby of the restaurant where a girl and 2 guys were dancing.

One of the guys took my hand and said, "Rose, this is all for you." I laughed and let him take me outside of the restaurant where all the waiters were dancing along with some of the customers I saw. Music was blaring from everywhere, but I was just entranced by the extent of what Dimitri was doing for me. Tears began streaming down my face as I laughed at the sight in front of me.

Soon tons of more people began dancing. The fountain in the middle was colored with different colored lights as the water created many different pictures.

A man came up to me and took my hand, leading me down a walkway, bordered by so many dancing people.

Just when I thought that I couldn't be more surprised, I was. At the end of the walkway, was a parade, complete with a marching band and cheerleaders. In the middle of the parade was a float. And in the middle of the float was a man, and when I saw him, my smile widened and I couldn't be more happier to see him.

It was Dimitri, wearing a black tux, looking more handsome than ever. People cleared away from where I was standing as Dimitri walked towards me, his eyes full of love and his face wearing a smile bigger than I've ever seen him wear.

All around us, people were cheering, but I couldn't register where they were, all I could see was the man I was head-over-hells in love with, now standing directly in front of me.

Dimitri put a mic up to his mouth and began speaking.

"Rose, from the moment I saw you, I knew I was attracted to you. As the days went on, I knew I fell in love with you. You are the most important thing in my life, and I can't bear the thought of living without you as my wife." He went down on one knee as more tears streamed down my face, my heart hammering in my chest.

"Roza, will you marry me?" I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded, feeling like the happiest girl in the world. He took out a ring, that had a rose made from rubies and diamonds. He slipped onto my finger and stood up, kissing me lightly as people cheered.

"Since you already said yes, why don't we get married, right here, right now?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded. Everyone became quiet as they waiting for my response, but I couldn't think properly.

Once I could, I said, "Really?" People around us laugh, and honestly, I felt like slapping myself for saying that.

"Yes, but we're not doing it alone." He looked behind him, just as all of my friends, family and Dimitri's family (I recognized them from pictures) came running from behind the float. I didn't think it was possible, but more tears streamed out of my eyes. Lissa was the one to reach me first. She gathered me in her arms and squeezed the life out of me. When she let go, everyone else hugged me and Dimitri, congratulating us. Lissa, Mia, Jill, Tasha, and mom were wearing the same dress, just in different colors. Christian, Eddie, Adrian and dad wore similar tuxes, just the ties were matching the colors of the girl they were with. Mia came up to me with a beautiful white dress in her hands. Lissa and Mia helped me put it on since it would go on top of my dress (it's not like I can go and change). All the guys, including Paul, but not including dad went to stand next to Dimitri.

"I have one last surprise you," he said, just as music to Chris Brown's Forever began. Once the chorus began, they started dancing which made me laugh. People began dancing all around us as well.

Tall, stoic Dimitri dancing? The funniest thing ever, but it made me love him even more. Lissa and Mia grabbed my hands and pulled me towards the float, while a couple of guys spread while cloth on the floor and pink cloth on the sides, creating a pathway for the wedding march.

I still couldn't believe that Dimitri was doing this for me. It was all so surreal.

Dad came up to me and took my hand while Lissa and Christian went up to the front first, followed by Mia and Eddie, and Jill and Adrian. Everyone else, stood to the side.

Dad and I walked towards the front where Dimitri was already standing there with Father Andrew from St. Vlad's.

"I love you little girl," whispered dad.

"I love you too old man," I whispered back. Once we reached the front, everyone quieted down.

"Welcome everyone to this celebration of the wedding of Dimitri and Rose!" said Father Andrew. Everyone cheered happily.

"Is this for real?" I asked Dimitri, he just nodded and I laughed, knowing that this day was the best day of my life.

"Without any further ado, may we please have the rings?" asked Father Andrew. Paul came up and gave us the rings. Dimitri took off my engagement ring, slipped it onto my right hand and then slipped the wedding ring onto my left hand.

"Do you, Dimitri Belikov, take Rosemarie Hathaway to be your loyal and lawful wife?" asked Father.

"I do," said Dimitri, proudly. I slipped Dimitri's ring onto his finger.

"Do you, Rosemaries Hathaway, take Dimitri Belikov to be your loyal and lawful, and full of surprises, husband?"

"I do," I said, love welling inside of me.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Clapping and cheers started as Dimitri closed the distance between us and kissed me. Once we broke apart, our wedding march started to leave, with Dimitri and I in the back, enjoyed each other's presence.

"I love you so much ," I whispered as I fingered my ring.

"I love you too Mrs. Belikov," he whispered back, kissing me softly.

"Mrs. Belikov...that has a nice ring to it. You know I figured something was up since that girl dumped the glass of water on you."

"I know...but at least now you're mine, always and forever," he said.

"Always, and forever," I replied, agreeing with him and kissing him once more.

* * *

**Did you guys like that? After this chapter, I'm going to post an epilogue and that'll be it for this story. I'm going to miss writing all the nonsense fun...**

**Almost everything that Father Andrew said was what the priest said in this video: www. youtube watch?v=eJWlavnM6b0**

**That video is basically where I got the idea of the proposal from, so I don't own the idea of the proposal.**

**The clothes will be up on my polyvore account sometime later. The link is on my profile.**

**REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE?**


	12. It's not the end, but the beginning

**Hey guys. Here's the LAST chapter of this story, as promised. I'm so glad that this story became so popular and that you guys loved it so much. Thank for you all the reviews/favs/follows. You guys are the best ever, thank you so much :)**

**Story of Us WILL be updated…eventually. I'm just trying to finish all my other pending stories before I get into the habit of writing that again. I will finish this (obviously) add 5 more drabbles to my drabble collection and then finish that (making it 25) and add 6 more drabbles to my Percy Jackson drabble collection and then finish that (making it 10). Thank you once again for your continued support. Secrets, Love and Lies will also be updated soon along with Story of Us.**

**Now, I present to you, the official, last chapter of Love U Betta or F U Betta, oh I'm on the verge of crying…I'm gonna miss this story so much! WAHHH**

**Chapter 12: Not the End, but the Beginning**

**3 years later**

"Rose…Roza…wake up," murmured a soft voice in my ear, rousing me from sleep. I cracked an eye open and smiled at the view.

Next to my face was a man. The man who brought me back to St. Vlad's 3 years ago. The man who had mentored me. The man who had stolen my heart. The man who had went out of his way to give me the best possible wedding, best possible engagement, and to promise me his everlasting love.

Dimitri.

His gorgeous chocolate brown eyes shined with love, happiness, and lust (well, what else did you expect?). His face was graced with a beautiful smile that lit up his entire face. He lowered his neck to kiss me, but I pulled away from him. His face showed hurt and longing, to which I laughed.

"Comrade, not that I don't love you, I do, it's just that you have morning breath, and so do I. I have no intentions of seeing how kissing in the morning works out." Dimitri smiled.

"Well, Mrs. Belikova, you may not have the intentions, but I do, especially now that it's our marriage anniversary," he said as he wrapped his arms around me, trapping me. Oh that's right, it had been 3 years since we had gotten married (and engaged). He lowered his face and his lips met mine. All the thoughts I had about morning breath were gone. Vanished into thin air as all I could focus on became Dimitri and his lips. A cough made us break apart. We looked towards the entrance to our room and saw Mia standing there with Lissa and Jill.

"Okay, so if you could just stop sucking faces for a moment, I would like to tell you that it's time for Lissa and Christian to get ready for their big day. Rose, go take a shower. Dimitri, you can go up to Christian and Lissa's room and take a shower there. You need to help Christian get ready," said Mia, crossing her arms. I gave Dimitri one last lingering kiss before climbing out of bed, grumbling the entire way to the bathroom.

I stripped off my tank top and short shorts and took a 15 minute shower. I wore sweatpants with a hoodie, ready to glamour up Lissa. I walked out of the bathroom to find mini salon at my dresser with Lissa's gown, Mia's and Jill's bridesmaid dress and my Maid of Honor dress.

**(A/N I don't know what happens while a bride is getting dolled up so I'm not gonna add it)**

Soon enough, it was time to leave. I was in a light blue dress that went a couple of inches above my knees. Mia and Jill were wearing a deep royal blue dress that contrasted my light blue dress completely. Nonetheless, we were nothing compared to Lissa.

She was wearing a strapless white gown that pinched off at her waist, poofing **(A/N If that's not a word…oh well)** out like a princess gown. Her hair was in a bun with a couple of strands framing her face. Her emerald eyes were glowing with happiness and we all smiled at her. After my huge wedding with people that I didn't even know (thanks to Lissa, Adrian, and Christian's money…along with Dimitri's saved money), I was glad to see a wedding that was considerably smaller.

Tears welled up in my eyes, just thinking about how my best friend was getting married to my other best friend. I walked up to her, holding her veil in my hand. I draped it over her head as a couple of tears slid out of my eye.

"Aw, Rose! Don't cry! I didn't cry at your wedding, so I expect no crying at mine," whined Lissa, laughing at bit, obviously enjoying my pain. I smiled at her happiness.

"That's because I was crying so much that it made up for you as well," I replied. Lissa laughed, completely agreeing with me.

"I love you, Liss."

'Love you too, Rose."

"Hey! Don't we get any love?" complained Mia."

"Nope!" I said, laughing. Jill and Lissa laughed at Mia's incredulous expression. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

I went over to open it, ready to yell at Christian for trying to see Lissa before the wedding, but instead I was greeting by wonderful brown eyes. I opened the door a bit wider for Dimitri to enter.

"Christian told me to tell you, Lissa, that he misses you and that he has a surprise for you when you enter the wedding hall," he said, his eyes twinkling with happiness and a bit of amusement.

"A surprise? Oh please, don't tell me it's like the surprise wedding you threw for Rose 3 years ago!"

"Hey! That was the biggest and best surprise of my life!" I replied, glaring at Lissa.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but if Christian did that, I would've passed out as soon as he proposed to me!"

"True that…" I said, smiling at the thought of exactly what had happened on the best day of my life, exactly 3 years ago.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Dimitri and I were dancing in the middle of the reception hall in the Court church, just an hour after we had officially gotten married. I actually had gotten the makeover that I should've gotten BEFORE the wedding, AFTER the wedding. I wore a blood red gown that reached the floor, with my hair cascading down my back, pin straight. I took a deep breath, loving the atmosphere around me. All of my friends and family were with me, celebrating the best day of my life._

"_Dimitri?" I asked._

"_Yes, Mrs. Belikova?" _

"_Oh god, as much as it sounds amazing, I need to stay focused here!"_

"_You? Focused?"_

"_Yes, me focused. Remind me why I decided to marry you again?"_

"_Because you love me."_

"_True…anyways, how'd you do all of this? I mean, not that I'm eternally grateful, I am, but how?"_

"_Well, first of, I had to get permission from all of your friends and family, you know how protective they are of you." I laughed, knowing he was completely right. "Then, I pooled most of my saved money with Lissa's, Christian's, and Tasha's to pay for this. Tasha wanted to apologize for making her moves on me so she apologized by giving me most of the money that I spent."_

"_They WHAT? How much money are they going to spend on us?" I said, making Dimitri turn so I faced the table where my friends where, watching us dance. I glared at Lissa and Christian. Through the bond, I could feel realization dawning her at why I was glaring at them. She shrugged, but didn't look the least bit guilty. _

"_They were happy to do it. They were glad to repay both of us for protecting them and their friends. After I could the money, I just paid a dancing organization and the restaurant to let me do this. The girl that pretended to be hooking up with me was Mia's friend, Belle. Belle owed Mia a favor and so she became my fake girlfriend. Everything else was just planned."_

"_Wow, I – I can't believe you actually went through all that just for me…I don't deserve you," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. You would think that after crying continuously for a couple of hours, you would think that my tear ducts couldn't produce any more tears…_

"_No Rose, it's me who doesn't deserve you."_

"_Dimitri, I-"_

"_OH THE IDIOT LOVE BIRDS!" called a snarky voice that could only belong to the one and only – Christian. He and Lissa were dancing beside us, along with Eddie and Mia. _

"_Instead of fighting over who doesn't deserve who, how about this – you both don't deserve each other. Now shut up and let the others enjoy your wedding."_

"_Asshole…" I muttered. Dimitri chuckled, and I couldn't help but smile anyways. _

_Soon after, Dimitri and I were on our way to Hawaii for the best honeymoon ever._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Rose…Rose…ROSE!" screamed Mia in my ear.

"WHAT?" I screamed back.

"You spaced out there. You okay?" asked Jill.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff."

"…Like your honeymoon?" suggested Lissa.

"Maybe…" I said as a blush rose up to my cheeks. Normally I wouldn't be embarrassed but now that Dimitri was here…I was. Unfortunately, everyone around me – including Dimitri – was laughing at my expense.

I walked up to him, and slapped his chest, and pushed him out the door.

Lissa and the rest of us made our way to entrance of the church where Adrian, Abe, Dimitri, and Eddie were waiting. Jill stood in the front with Abe. Behind them were Eddie and Mia, and then Dimitri and I. Finally, in the end were Lissa and Abe. Since Eric was dead, Lissa wanted Abe to walk her inside, and Abe, tearfully, said yes.

The organ music started and it was time.

When all of us were at the front of the church, the priest began speaking.

"We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony between Princess Vasilia Sabina Rhea Dragomir and Lord Christian Ozera. Do you, Christian, take Vasilia to be your loving wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Vasilia, take Christian to be your loving husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." As Christian pulled Lissa in, a couple of stray tears ran down my cheeks. I wiped them away and saw Dimitri smiling at me.

Soon, we linked arms and walked down the aisle together.

When it was time for the reception, Lissa and the rest of the bridesmaids had changed into different dresses.

By the time, Christian and Lissa's dance was over, I pulled Christian away from her, and began dancing with Lissa.

"I can't believe this is it. You're married, I'm married. Soon Mia's going to get married to Eddie. Adrian's probably not going to get married though, and Jill had like 5 years!" I exclaimed.

"It's not the end you know, it's just the beginning," said Lissa, rolling her eyes. I scoffed.

"Yeah well, it _is _the end of your single life, and my single life through you…the only beginning is of the fact that now when you and Christian have sex, it's definitely going to result in little Dragomir-Ozeras."

**El fin!**

**Once again, thank you for sticking with me through each and every step of writing this. Thank you, you guys are the best readers a girl could ask for :) Leave a review telling me how I did. I finally completed my first full story…YAY! **

**If any of you want me to write a one shot or a full story on a topic, PM me! I need more ideas! I only have ideas for about one more VA fic and one Castle fic…**


	13. Thank yous

Hello my awesome readers.

I just wanted to say thank you to the following people for reviewing/following/favoriting this story. I'm going to miss writing it a lot and I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. If you have any story ideas, review or PM me!

Also, I am responding to all the people who reviewing the last chapter here and to a couple of others to look for your name! If your name is here twice, that means that I made a mistake lol :P And if your name doesn't show up that means I made another mistake. And if your name doesn't show up fully that means Fanfiction made a mistake :P

Thank you to the following reviewers:

My-Inner-Writer-Comes-Out (lol it's okay. Thanks for reviewing :))

Lovingbites (that was kinda the intention of the last chapter :P)

Guest (M) (Thanks!)

rupunzel0703 (Thank you so much for the wishes :))

Brijana R (Lol I'm not quitting, that was the literal end of that story. But I'll try to update my other stories as fast as possible)

Guest

CullenGrrrlforever

nora versachi

Guest (Lalaloo)

Fanfic1Fan

JLeeCarBean

Breebh14

Guest (Random)

Gracie-Joy

Dimkaisshmexy24

CherishIvashkov

RozaRocks

XxXRose-DimitriForeverXxX

XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX

LexiCMercer (I just noticed something…does your name have anything to do with Sutton/Emma Mercer from The Lying Game… o_O)

Fallen Angel X Dhampir

.g-baby

Ximara1398

Chelsea Jay

Guest (sierra) (Did I do okay with the whole school finding out about Rose and Dimitri's relationship? :P)

LuPeters

Smiles-Daily

Guest (book lover)

kimmy32

catchthegoldensnitch7

LunarWarrior098

aj davis

Guest (DawnValover)

TheBookShelf

BrooklynCharli

The Mystery is in the Words

Guest (mavebelikova)

Once again, I'd like to say thank you to EVERY SINGLE AWESOME PERSON OUT THERE who read this story and reviewed/favorited/followed. Seriously, you guys are the BOMB.

This is sad…I am updating this for the last time…BYE GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL!

Now go check out my other stories ;)


End file.
